Macaw
. |predators = All higher animals |previous = / / / / / |next = / / / / / |hide = Caves, Whirlpools |equivalent = / / / / |released = December 18, 2018 |tier = 7 }} The Macaw is a bird released into Mope.io. on December 18, 2018. The animal was tier 10, but later downgraded to tier 7. It has two different abilities. If you hold 'w' on a Hill, you mimic a weakened animal and can move around freely. The mimic will last until you get hurt. If you hold 'w' while off a hill or if you got hurt in the last 0.5 seconds, you fly and will throw a fruit if you last visited a food source. Throwing a fruit, however was scrapped. It has 3 different skins, red ,blue and Pakistan. The red one is more common than the blue and Pakistan macaw. The chance of getting a blue macaw is 1/10, The chances of getting the Pakistan macaw is 1/1000 . Technical *Evolves from Fox, Hedgehog, Peacock, Jellyfish, Arctic Fox or Fennec Fox at 4.2K XP. *Evolves into Cheetah, Giraffe, Stingray, Wolf, Snowy Owl or Warthog at 7.9K XP. *Has two different abilities: **If you hold 'W' on a hill, you will disguise as one of the animals listed below. If you get hurt in any way, your mimic wears off. **If you hold 'W' while not on a hill or if you were hurt 0.5 seconds before, you fly. If you last visited a food source, you throw that food immediately upon flight. However, this is removed . Observed animals you can disguise as If on a land/arctic hill: *Mouse *Rabbit *Pig *Pigeon *Dove *Deer *Zebra *Donkey *Lion *Gorilla *Bear *Cobra *Tiger *Falcon *Eagle *Golden Eagle *Hippo *Ostrich *Elephant *Frog(rarely) *Duck *Goose If on an ocean hills: *Shrimp *Trout *Squid *Turtle *Stingray *Pelican *Shark *Snail Pakistan Macaw exclusive: *Phoenix *Black dragon *Dragon *Kraken *King crab *Yeti *Any animal a Normal Macaw can be, but less common for a normal animal, and more common for a rare like golden eagle or dove. Strategy As a Macaw, try to deceive lower tiers by mimicking weakened prey for them. If you are feeling particularly nasty, you can camp at the ocean, mimic a Squid, and slowly move on land. Then, when your prey has been deceived, go in for the kill. Another strategy is to visit a coconut tree, go to the volcano while steering clear of other food sources, and when a predator is about to die, throw a coconut at it. (You can't throw anymore though.) Because your coconuts deal damage, you will claim the kill. You could also try throwing coconuts at prey to stun them and give them inevitable death, but you won't gain as much experience. Blue Macaws emit rings similar to the Rattlesnake's when shifting out of disguise in Beta (possibly in normal too), so use these to stun your prey. However these rings do not last long, so act fast! Trivia *People in the comment section of K.o.A's video actually wanted the Macaw to be a lower tier, but the opposite happened. *The Blue Macaw has a ludicrous amount of health; taking around 12-17 hits to kill. ( though only having a 1/10 chance to get ), therefore is crowned as the animal with the most health ( besides King Dragon ) Category:Land Animals Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:High Tier Animals Category:Rare Animals